Previously known devices have been proposed for dispensing of portions of fried potatoes Such devices have suffered a number of disadvantages including disadvantages relating to retaining product before it is to be cooked in a sanitary frozen or refrigerated condition, jamming of food delivery systems caused by the bridging of uncooked cut potatoes over the dispensing outlet, accurate control of the portions dispensed, provision of an adequate system for filtering the frying oil and maintaining the frying oil in a clean state with small food particles removed therefrom, simplified and adequate dispensation of condiments and providing for consistent dropping and location of containers to receive the fried product.